An Even Darker DC Universe 2
by DarkerDC
Summary: Supergirl, the symbol of virtual, continues to explore her new world.


**An Even Darker DC Universe 2**

Kara was angry with herself. She had willingly fallen prey to her physical desires and was disappointed that she had waited so long. Supergirl wanted to make up for her past cowardly and prudish behavior. The Black Python was eager to help with her education.

Her mind was a constant haze since their first fucking. It was all she could think of and Kara was eager to continue. Yes, Kara had sex before that first night. Despite the 'girl' in her name she was a woman, but nothing compared to her experience with black cock.

After their first night, he suggested a new uniform. Gone was the long sleeve unitard and miniskirt, replaced with a super elastic, shear short sleeve halter top and equally transparent V front T-backed panty. The four gold details on the T-back were, in fact, quick release buckles.

The boots stayed, they had a pole dancer look and she kept the cape. The new outfit was extra clingy to Kara's pert breasts, firm bottom and that's all it covered. The thin material immediately displayed the slightest hint of arousal. Even, her dark areola and nipples were just visible behind her proud family crest.

Supergirl enjoyed her new found freedom. She wanted to show the world her newly liberated spirit with a racier look.

He wanted the world to see that ass. To know that it was his. He had fucked Supergirl. An average black man, not some master criminal… not regular criminal… just a 'Bro', had subjugated and turned established society's girl into his slut… and too see what he had accomplished.

Kara's exposed midsection was tight and toned… for the first twelve weeks of her new look. Then the bulge started to show. He knew, his was a potent seed, his cock was a monument and this was the evidence. He had blacked the Girl of Steel and with this visible confirmation.

Supergirl arrived, as usual, and was taken by surprise. She had expected her Master, as was the case every other night... But It wasn't just him. He was flanked by two other black men. They were as different, as they were equally impressive. One was as tall as her Master but not as dark and the third stood only as tall as her shoulders.

Kara stared obsessively at the trio. It was gratifying to have such an audience and to elicit such a response from them. All three naked, their cocks flipped up, and all equally comfortable with their male nudity. In that moment, Supergirl was ashamed, embarrassed that she was dressed. She adverted her eyes.

At that instant, Kara felt them close around her.

Oddly, she took a strange comfort in being surrounded. Their black hands slipped over her body. She felt the smooth coolness of their skin. Smelled their radiated animalistic musk. Supergirl was being smothered with sexual dominance and forbidden pleasure. Her super senses were quickly overloaded.

Hands slipped under her arms, along the sides of her breasts, cupped her tits, squeezed them hard. Her tender nipples were rolled hard between one set of fingers then another. It was making Kara dizzier than ever, feeling so many things at once, all of them so intense, things that she should only feel at one time and only with one man. A tongue owning her mouth, hard fingers kneading her soft breasts, still more cupping her buttocks, prying them apart… she could barely stand. Barely.

Supergirl's Master dug his fingers in vertical section of her T-back, pulling her tighter to him and sliding her panties aside for the others to watch. She could feel their eyes on the pink ring of her anus, her blonde silky shaven hair and her moist wet inviting sex.

The second man started lubricating his cock head on Kara's pussy until the final vestiges of control evaporated. She thought she would die if he didn't put it in. She so wanted her second black cock. A split-second before that happened, she felt… the buckles release…panties falling away… a parting new warmth. Her Master jammed his gleaming cock into her tiny virgin anus.

Supergirl wrapped her arms around her back desperately trying to protect her ass.

Kara's efforts were futile. She had allowed herself to be so submissive that normal strength was absent let alone super strength. Her sphincter stretched with a strange pain, slipping down over his crown, leaving nothing to stop him from lunging inside her. She jerked, twisted… all she did was force him deeper inside her.

Kara bowed her head and stood on her tiptoes, she could not get the room necessary to accommodate her Master's massive invading shaft. It filled her until she couldn't take anymore. Then she took some more. Supergirl felt his pillar throbbing inside her most forbidden space. The sensations weren't painful anymore. It was still strange, but so good.

Number two was so aroused and joined the fun.

Kara was surprised as her feet were jerked out from under her, legs raised up until her knees were level with her breasts. Her denser Kryponian weight felt like a ton as it dropped down onto her ravaged anus and the shaft that was skewing it. She automatically wrapped her red booted legs around Number two's waist, trying to relieve the pressure, and in doing so, opened herself up for her glorious second black manhood into her cunt.

She cried as the second cock entered her with callous ease. She was so wet. And now she was FULL, taking more cock than she'd ever meant to hold. The overstuffed pressurization of her body was agonizingly sweet.

Grunting, gasping, they fucked Supergirl with spastic, artless thrusts… the jagged nature of the cadence increasing her pleasure, making it random, the shocking sensations in her ass meeting the one in her pussy.

They tried to synchronize their rhythm. That made it even worse, even better. When Kara could feel one cock being dragged out as the other would thrust in, her heart raced as she expected the pleasure to repeat again and again, only for the pattern to inevitably be broken. She could not believe that she was being used by two cocks at once, let alone two massive black cocks.

Kara moaned, signed, panted, thrashed and kicked as she was the creamy white filling in an Oreo cookie between the two black men. They were pistoning in her, forcing pleasure inside her, while pulling at her most sensitive places. She bounced helpless back and forth like a ragdoll.

The seesawing sensation, the dual possession of her body, was too much for Kara to take. The shockwaves of pleasure racking over her were no longer disrupted by the misalignment of her fucking, but elevated her ecstasy higher, never allowing her to crash. Screaming, gripping Number two's shoulder's Supergirl worked her hips back and forth trying with all her might to fill both her wet cunt and quivering anus at once.

Supergirl's movements were so violent, all three of them toppled forward. Their combined weight forcing her down on Number two as he landed on his back.

Number three saw his opening.

He moved to Kara's flushed face, gripping the length of his cock, and pried her lips apart with his plum sized cock head. Her unfocused eyes saw her third black cock, a long strand of precum anointing the purple head, before he pushed it into her mouth. Supergirl gagged, but was quickly sucking, madly pulling on the steady stream of semen as an appetizer for the organisms building in her ass and pussy. She loved how the thrust of one cock forced her on another and then bounced her to a third.

Hot thick cum slammed into Kara's mouth and down her throat. It tasted sweet, salty, wonderful.

It was the final straw. Supergirl slumped, trapped by the pressure of three rutting bodies, her pussy clenched, anus contracted… it felt like the world dropped out from under her.

Number two had held out for as long as he could, but the final spasm from Kara's cunt on his manliness swept him along. He came on the exiting stroke. Without a cock in her mouth, Kara moaned deliciously, feeling the jets of his seed soaking the area between their abdomen's, snaking across her belly, all the way to the undersides of her breasts.

Her Master was the final climax. He buried his cock in Kara's ass, shooting deep in her bowls, smacking his testicles against her ass, and then he was gone.

It took a long time of Kara's shivering and shuddering to stop. The total climax and afterglow was amazing.

Supergirl curled into a blissful ball under her red cape as if it was a blanket. In her sleep, she could feel the hot cum cooling, hardening on her creamy skin. Kara held her hands on the growing expansion on her belly.

She learned that while riding black cock bareback was great. Being dominated by multiple cocks was even better.


End file.
